


Demons come in two's and three's

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, BillDip, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Dipper and Bill Pines have three children. Two of them have magical demon powers.Oh boy things just got more complicated here in gravity falls.





	Demons come in two's and three's

"Dipper you should come home right now". Bill Pines(yes he still didn't approve of his new last name) was speaking to his husband over the phone. 

Dipper was still at work, his job as a middle school teacher keeping him at school from eight to five so him not being home was normal. What was happening at the house was definitely not normal. 

"What? Why? Did something happen? Is anyone hurt?-".

Dipper was suddenly aware of his classes eyes on him and he quieted his voice, motioning his students to get back to work. 

He focused on the phone conversation again. "What wrong?".

He could practically feel Bill's hesitation to speak and waited until the demon finally did. "The kids... I think they've inherited some of my powers". He said slowly. 

Dippers expression morphed into one of shock. "Uh, what? What do you mean?".

Bill began tapping his finger on his cellphone nervously. "Well uh, Jackie was floating when I got home from the grocery store and Carter is invisible. Kinda. I can see him but I think it's because I'm a demon no he's only half so I can see him but Jackie can't and-".

"Woah". Dipper says interrupting." Calm down Bill. I'll be there in a bit it's my last class of the day so try and keep things together".

"How is Duke?".

"Duke is fine. I just put him down for a nap". Bill responded. 

"Okay. Well stay calm and try to calm everyone down".

Bill nodded, then remembering Dipper couldn't see him through the phone, agreed. "Okay. Yeah. Sure. Be home quick".

"Yes of course". 

The phone hung up and Dipper turned back to his class of seventh graders who stared at him with curiosity. 

"Uh, yeah. So let's turn to page fifty-eight in your workbooks".

-|-

"I'm home!". Dipper announced as he enter the house, dropping his bag at the door. He removed his jacket and scarf, a harsh reminder of the upcoming winter months that would completely get rid of any of autumns lingering warmth. 

"Dipper get up these stairs now!".

Dipper sighed but listened to his husband, making his way up the stairs. He was met with this sight of Jackie, floating near the ceiling with her phone in hand. The fifteen year old looked down when she noticed her dad enter. "Hey dad, papa is freaking out".

Dippper looked to Bill who was talking vividly to himself. Dipper didn't see anyone else around but he recalled Bill saying Carter was invisible. 

"Carter?".

Bills head turned to face Dipper, but Dipper had the feeling that two heads had turned towards him. 

Bill pointed to the spot he was talking too. "Carter's right here. I've been trying to help him turn visible all day".

Carter's voice spoke. "Yeah. I've been gone all day and I have no idea how to change back". The eleven year old complained. Dipper guessed he was pouting. 

"So let me get this straight. We have a floating fifteen year old, and an invisible eleven year old, and we have no idea how to fix it".

Bill nodded silently. 

Dipper sighed. 

"Oh boy".


End file.
